


A Cat, An Asthma-Hound Chihuahua, and A Bath

by orphan_account



Category: The Ren & Stimpy Show
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, slight shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stimpy hates baths. Like really hates them. And he won't take a bath unless Ren takes one with him. Takes place during the Games Animation-era of Ren and Stimpy, probably around season 4 or 5.This is a story that I had written on my FictionPad account back in 2016 and never got to post it here. So here it is in all its glory! This one's got Rempy in it, hehe.





	A Cat, An Asthma-Hound Chihuahua, and A Bath

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Slight sexual content. Don't like don't read.

“Hiya Ren!” Stimpy said cheerfully as he entered the house that he and Ren shared together, all soaked and muddy.

“What the hell, Steempy!” Ren yelled back. “You got mud all over de damn carpet, you eediot!”

“Don't worry Ren, I'll clean it up later,” Stimpy said sheepishly.

Ren sniffed the air and then scrunched his nose up at the awful smell hanging in the air; Stimpy smelled like as if he hadn't showered for a whole month. “You need a bath. You steenk,” Ren said to him, disgustedly.

“A bath?!” Stimpy asked with eyes widened.

“Come on, let's go.” Ren grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hall.

“W-wait, Ren, I don’t like water, remember!” Stimpy tried talking his way out of taking a bath.

“No excuses.” Ren continued dragging him down and opened the bathroom door.

“It’s not an excuse, it’s true!”

“Oh quit whining.”

“You're so cruel!”

“Yeah? And?”

“And, and, and-!” Stimpy took a deep breath, but before any words could come out of his mouth, Ren pulled him close, kissing him on the lips to shut him up. “Now let's get you cleaned up,” Ren said after pulling away from the kiss.

Stimpy was frozen up after Ren had kissed him, and seeing him lock the bathroom door and filling the bathtub with hot water didn't help at all.

“Come on, eet's not that deep,” said Ren, trying to reassure Stimpy. “No way!” He snapped back to conscious but stood firm.

“Steempy, we can do thees de easy way or de hard way.” Ren grinned at him.

“I-I don't like that look in your eye, Ren.”

Before he knew it, Ren scooped him up off his feet and carried him over to the bath tub. Stimpy held his arms around Ren tight, so he wouldn't drop him in.

“Relax, eet's barley deeper than a kiddie pool.”

“B-but…” Stimpy still held tight onto Ren. Ren then got an idea, and then smirked. “Would you feel better if I joined you?” he asked.

Stimpy's cheeks suddenly filled with heat and turned deep blushing red. He sat in Ren's arms quietly, but then gave a quick nod. Ren then smiled, helping Stimpy into the tub. He offered to scrub his back, and Stimpy still insanely blushing, allowed him to do it.

“See, eet's not so bad, right?” Ren asked.

“Y-yeah…” Stimpy replied, “t-thanks Ren.”

“Well, I think you're starting to smell like a fresh daisy,” Ren teased him. “I guess you're okay weeth getting yourself cleaned up now.”

“W-wait, don't go yet.” Stimpy felt embarrassed, but he suddenly couldn't help but kiss Ren. That made him stay a while longer in the tub.

They began caressing each other's bodies, building heat and pleasurable moans. Each one taking a second to breathe but immediately pulled back to their lips. Ren then suggested they take this moment in the shower, since the water was beginning to feel lukewarm.

As the tub water drained, the hot water in the shower rained over Ren and Stimpy's bodies as they continued massaging one's body as well as kissing to no end top to bottom. After that hot session, it continued into their bedroom and both Ren and Stimpy were toweling each other until they felt dry.

Both Ren and Stimpy were laid back on the bed smiling at each other and sighing. Ren rolled to his side and said to Stimpy, “Not so bad as you thought, huh eediot?”

“Oh shut up.” Stimpy replied smiling and kissed him.

 

The End


End file.
